


Living is Easier this Way

by DarknessDeepDown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Lies, Smoking, fake - Freeform, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDeepDown/pseuds/DarknessDeepDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Oikawa X Reader</p><p>A gift to anyone having a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living is Easier this Way

Everyone had only seen you as a little bundle of joy with your friends. Always the hyperactive one, skipping around with your friends, teasing them in ways too charming, smiling and happily greeting everyone who dared to look. No one hated you. Everyone liked you. Your happiness was radiant and contagious and upturned their sad, depressing days.

So when Oikawa found the girl he'd initially assumed to be the cute, easily embarrassed, happy-go-lucky--  
-smoking on the roof, he had been pretty surprised. If anything, you were one of the few ones who wouldn't get involved in such things that are a hassle and illegal.  
Or so he used to think.

"(Y/n)?"

Your body went rigid when you heard a voice, his voice and you mechanically turned around to regard him. Your eyes were widened in shock and the hollow sunken area around them indicated how tired you were. 

"O-Oikawa-kun?" 

He stared at you in absolute amazement, your lips pursued around the cigarette, a lighter in one hand and a box of cigarettes in the other. The sky was dark and gray and sad, cold wind fluttered your skirt up and down playfully, as if in a friendly manner. The atmosphere was serene and calming and you looked like art, your (h/c) hair flowing with the wind , your cute baby face which only glowed with innocence, a great contrast to your actions.

"The roof is off limits." Oikawa said the next best thing he could, not knowing how to talk about your smoking. He stopped himself from saying anything else. More like he couldn't muster to. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? What should he even think? When you were looking at him with these big doe eyes as if you weren't ever capable of doing anything wrong. The very doe eyes that were so dull of life, as if you haven't ever felt happiness and your shoulders were slumped as if the world has always been this heavy to bear.

He had never seen or imagined you looking like this.

You took a minute to gather yourself before you scoffed, letting out a balloon of smoke to fly to the sky before throwing the cigarette to the floor and crushing it with your toes. 

You smiled at him, the flowery aura around you returned, as your eyes twinkled again.

Lies.

"Sorry, Oikawa-kun. I'll keep that in mind."

You said as if you had just been loitering around and not smoking at all. Popping a mint candy in your mouth you staggered to the door and Oikawa grabbed at you before you could stumble anymore.

"Oh My God, You're drunk too??"

You giggled. You giggled and chuckled. Chuckled and laughed. Laughed until your laugh turned hopelessly hollow and tears started streaming down your eyes in a constant stream and then you cried hysterically, like a broken child.

"(Y/n)! What's wrong?? Hey??" Oikawa's grip around you softened and he rocked your figure awkwardly, as if trying to pacify a child.

You sniffed a little after calming down and looked up. 

"It gets you high." You smiled at him through a pained expression.

"Living........is easier this way.

**Author's Note:**

> My head was hurting so angst happened. I'm sorry if life isn't treating you the way you deserve, so divulge yourself into the fantasy of your favourite character. I love you.  
> -DDD


End file.
